


S is for Shelter

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [19]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, There is swearing, he's dying what do expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Going down, down, down the rabbit hole.





	S is for Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> *If you dont like swearing you can skip the first two lines.*
> 
> Directly follows after the previous chapter.

He was fucked.

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _

He tried to escape but the hold was just too tight.

_ Imgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadie _

Goddesses it hurt!

_ Painpainpainpainpainpain _

He could feel his bones cracking with the force of the hold but his draconic blood just kept healing them, leaving them to crack over and over again.

_ This is torture! _

He felt a fat thumb gliding over his chest, searching for…

_ Oh goddesses no! _

The world exploded into white noise. The slow pressure on his gem was by far the worst experience he ever felt. He started to lose his draconic form bit by bit, until he resembled something not quite dragon but not quite human either.

_ Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopit _ ** _STOPIT!!_ **

Then the world stopped. He felt something give. And heard an awful scream.  _ Was that me?  _ Then there was just nothing.  _ What happened?  _ After a short time - _ or was it a long time?-  _ he felt a change - _ falling- _ and then it stopped  _ -landing.  _ It smelled earthy  _ -dirt- _ but it wasn't the ground  _ -odd?-  _ it smelled different  _ -different how?-  _ it had a faint metallic and sulphuric scent.

Ho _ me? _

No he wasn't there  _ -but it smells like home-  _ he was on a battlefield  _ -wait why was I fighting-  _ wasn't he?

The home not home was moving  _ -or am I moving?- _ there was a deep rumble, like boulders shifting  _ -wake...up?-  _ it was repetitive. 

_ Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup! _

But he was awake, wasn't he?

_ Open your eyes! _

He felt pressure around him again but it was different from the hold before  _ -familiar-  _ it was oddly,  _ comforting _ .

Feeling an odd sense of security he decided to just embrace the darkness  _ -tired-  _ and rest.

_ Just for a bit _ .

He'll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the format got confusing but just know that it was done on purpose.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
